The Night The Lights Went Out
by ReadingReed
Summary: The fateful night of Lily and James Potter's fateful death. One Shot, complete.


James and Lily Potter sat in the living room of their hideout home. Once this business with Voldemort was over with, they would move back to The Potter Estate.

The only thing was, they weren't sure if they would make it. So, they put otgether a box of things for Harry to later find if they were to...they couldn't even think of it. They removed their weddings, and Lily her engagment ring, slipping theminto a velvet case for him to find. Then, they attachted the keyts to parchment, explaing what each one was for. After that, Lily and James each wrote a letter to Harry about how much they loved him, and that they were sorry about not being there for him. These letters, were, of course, only written in case they weren't with Harry after everything was over. They also put extra documents, just more something he could remember them by.

Dumbledore stopped by for a visit and they gave him the boxes to put in safekeeping, or give to the relatives he went to live with. Later after he left, Sirius and Peter stopped by, looking very sincere and urgent.

"Lily, James." Sirius said. "Switch secret keepers."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"And with whom?" James inquired.

"Change your secret keeper from me to Peter." Sirius said.

"Why?" asked James.

"Becasue," Sirius started to explain. "I just got word that Voldemort is after me. He knows I know where you are, and he will try to torture it out of me for sure. I'm not saying I intend to give the hiding house away, but you never know if the torture will have effect, even to the piont of madness, like Frank and Alice. Switch secret keeper from me, to Peter, and then even if Voldemort does get to me, he won't be able to get anything out of me, because I won't be able to tell it."

"Sirius!" Lily said. "That might just work. Are you sure about this Peter?"

Peter, who was holding Harry affectionately, looked up and smiled. "Of course! Anything to keep Harry and you and James safe. Anything at all. I would be honored to be your secret keeper. We should do the switch."

And so they did.

"James go see what tha noise was." Lily requested as she rocked Harry to sleep two ngihts later. There had been a creaking noise downstairs.

"Of course, luv." James said, standing up from his place on his bed. He kissed his wife sweetly and passionately. Their kisses had been like that lately, for they were never sure when it would be their last. "Be right back." He walked down the stairs and into the livng room. Someone had shut the door and turned around.

Lord Voldemort.

"YOU!" James yelled, pulling out his wand. Lily heard him from upstairs and started to come down.

"James, what is it?" she asked.

"Lily, take Harry and _go_!" He yelled to his wife. "It's _him! Go! Run!_ I'll hold him off!"

Lily ran back with Harry in her arms back to her room.

Downstairs, James life literally flashed before his eyes as he stared into Voldemort's cold and lifless ones. First, he saw becoming friends with Sirius; then becoming a Gryffindor; then running around the Hogwarts grounds at night; then Lily finally saying yes when she asked him out; then his wedding day, Lily being a vision in white; and finally, holding Harry James Potter in his arms for the first time.

"_AVADA KADAVRA_!" Lily could here the yell from downstairs, and hear James body drop to the floor. She let out a choked sob, holding Harry tighter, who remained asleep. She heard Lord Voldemort coming up the stairs. Realziing what she had to do, she set Harry down by her bed, right next to the dresser and stood protectively in front of him, still sobbing, just as the door flew open.

"Not Harry!" she screamed.

"Stand aside, girl!" Voldemort warned.

"Not Harry, please!" she cried. "I'll do anything! Have -"

"Mercy?"

"Yes! Anything! You've already killed my husband!"

"Stnad aside! Stand aside, silly girl! I have no mercy!"

"I have no reason to live without Harry! Please!"

"Then I guess I have to kill you too!" he sneered, raising his wand. "AVADA KADAVRA!"

And Lily Potter was gone.

Voldemort advanced on Harry, and said the words for the third time that night.

Voldemort was goign to peices at the same time as the house did. An explosion so terrible it must have shaken the world. The Dark Lord's spirit floated away, lifeless, without knowing part of his latched onto Harry Potter's living soul.

Nothing left except a little boy in blue pajama's missing his mother, who was unharmed, except for the scar on his forhead.

Nothing left, except The Boy Who Lived.


End file.
